


Dream Walker

by Robs3ss3d



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robs3ss3d/pseuds/Robs3ss3d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link doesn't know he's in Love with his best friend, while Rhett can't get him out of his mind.<br/>Rated M for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Walker

There’s something about the heat of a man’s skin.  
I felt it in a dream last night.  
I ran my fingers through his hair and as I found the back of his neck I could feel it resonating within him;  
through his chest;  
through his TShirt;  
through his fingers on my skin;  
through the passion in his eyes;  
through his lips against mine.  
I wanted it all.  
I wanted the warmth to consume me.  
But, as my conciousness began to realize this was a dream, he began to fade.  
“Don’t go..” I whispered to him.  
“Find me when you wake my love.”  
He spoke softly, his voice deep.  
It shook me to my core.  
And then he was gone. 

I blinked and I was looking at the ugly white popcorn ceiling of tonight’s hotel room. Dawn was breaking and a tinge of blue scattered through the curtains, casting a ghostly light on the practically antique ceiling fan. I had been too nervous it would fall on me if I turned it on so I decided to just suffer in the heat. I was sweaty and feeling disappointed for some reason I couldn’t remember. I kicked the blanket off and realized…I was aroused. I blushed and quickly pulled the blanket back over me as I looked over to my snoring friend in the other bed. Pheew! He hadn’t seen it. I pulled the blanket back again and snuck to the bathroom. I decided to take a cool shower.. It’d be weird to take care of my problem with my best friend in the next room. I removed my shirt and pajama pants and as I turned the water on I heard him turning, a soft mumble. I peeked my head out.  
“Link?” He sounded groggy, barely awake. He was sitting up on one arm, looking around confused, one eye open. I leaned my torso out, not wanting to show my prediciment.  
“I’m here Rhett, just gonna take a shower real quick.”  
He glanced at me for a moment, both eyes open now, and without another word, dropped into the pillows and fell back to sleep. I smiled at him crookedly then turned back to the bathroom for my shower. 

\-----------------------

I’ve been cursed.  
My mind as messy as his bed head.  
I opened my eyes after the bathroom door closed and turned over, blushing.  
Like I said, I’ve been cursed. I can’t get him out of my head. I dream of him every night. Sleeping in the same room as him is torturous. I had watched him for a few moments last night after he’d fallen asleep and before his wildness kicked in; he lay peacefully. His pink lips opened just barely, a tendril of raven hair sliding slowly across his forehead to begin it’s decent into ultimate bed headedness. I chuckled quietly as I thought of it. Then, before I could stop myself, my fingers were slowly caressing his jawline. It sent an electric shock through me as I realized what I was doing and I pulled away. I waited for a sign of stirring from him. None. Reluctantly, I decided to try again. I knelt by his bed and gently touched his face with the backs of my fingers till I stopped at his lips. I wanted so deeply to feel them against mine. I closed my eyes in restraint. I can’t. I’ve waited this long. I’m not willing to ruin everything now. I bit my lip as I looked back at him. I turned my hand over and dragged my fingers down his lips, causing them to part slightly. I blinked as I watched a finger slip through those same lips, then another. I pulled away from him, my fingertips wet, my face reddened.  
Time for bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Rhink fiction. Let me know if you'd like to read more! Thank you. :)


End file.
